


It don’t take much to get better

by AlrightSoGetThis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Days, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Platonic Romance, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sharing a Bed, Some Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlrightSoGetThis/pseuds/AlrightSoGetThis
Summary: This night was the worst night you had in a long time and the only thing that could help you may be the warmth of the older Winchester.





	It don’t take much to get better

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic posted on internet and also the first time I write in english so, if you notice some mistakes or anything else being strange for natives, please tell me !  
> Enjoy ~

 

        It was another cold night at the bunker. You couldn’t stop thinking about your life and troubles with no particular reason for it. It was not like you had had a bad day with the boys, or that something reminded you of some scar left a long time ago. But you could not pass the feeling of being cold, in the room, but also into your own core. Like you were an empty shell with nothing inside but a gaping hole, a bottomless pit of despair and loneliness.

You had tried everything to distract your mind, watching stupid videos on the internet, reading a book, you had even tried to do some push-up but nothing had worked so far. You really just needed contact, nothing sexual, just pure body to body exchange of heat, a hug, the feeling of someone sitting beside you. You never really had something like that in your life so you did not really thought of it in the first place but the idea if it being the solution for this night’s bad time started to grow into your mind.

The problem was that you had nobody that could just hug you and tell you that everything was going to be okay, that the night was short and the next day will be better.

 

The Winchesters were kind of your new family lately but it did not seemed right to just go in the living space and ask for some physical proximity without passing for the creepy lonely lady. You did not wanted them to think badly of you, they were your everything, your saviors but also the people that you loved more than whatever you had ever loved before. You wanted them to be happy and safe; they deserved it more than anyone, more than you.

Even with this thought, you knew that you could not bounce back alone tonight and the only people that were available were the two brothers, so, you did what you had to do to be a little better, you came out of your room to start wandering in the bunker, searching for them. Arriving to the main room, you could only see a little note left there by Sam. “I need some book for the case, going to library Sam.”. So Sam was not here at this moment, which left only one option for your plan.

It was not like you did not wanted to find Dean instead of Sam, it was truly the opposite. You kind of liked Dean more romantically that you loved Sam after all, and that since the first day you started to live in the Men of Letters bunker with the boys. You could not fight it, Dean was attractive but it was not all, he was also really smart and caring. Even if he did not wanted you to start living the hunter life with them he always checked if you were okay and if you wanted anything without being angry at you.

 

Walking slowly towards Dean’s room you started to wonder if it was okay to just enter it and say what you had on your mind. Standing in front of the door you hesitated and finally you just knocked once. It was enough for Dean to just stop the music in his headphone and tell you to come in.

You could not fake a smile or start small talk tonight, you were this bad. Dean seemed to sense it and just taped lightly on his bed to indicate you that you could go and seat next to him. After doing so you started to talk about your issues, how you felt empty and alone even when you were not. He just stayed there and listened for a while before asking you a simple question, “ _you wanna stay here tonight?_ ”. You just nodded and, before you knew it, you were welcomed under the sheets by warmth and the strong presence of the hunter next to you.

He did not do much after your little conversation; he just stayed here, beside you, his arms wrapped around you and his body close to yours, sometime whispering that everything was gonna be okay and that he was going to make sure that you were living a good day tomorrow.

It was not much but it was what you needed the most this night, some comfort, warmth and support from a person that you loved. Slowly you could feel your heart warm up and the feelings of loneliness just fading away like they never existed before this particular moment.

«  _This night was not so bad after all_  » was all you could think off when you started to doze off, cradled by the rough breathing of Dean who were hugging you gently.


End file.
